


Smile

by Zagamalli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagamalli/pseuds/Zagamalli
Summary: "I'm about to teach you a lesson you won't forget."





	Smile

“Do you not know how to smile?” Arthur stated as he hid behind a barrel trying to take a photo of Dutch. “Leave it, Arthur.” “Fine.” Despite that, he still attempted, did Dutch know? Probably, but Arthur couldn't have cared less; at approximately noon Dutch was standing outside his cotton tent, surveying the camp and it's happenings; Kieran taking care of the horses, Hosea scanning the newspaper, Grimshaw cleaning, Arthur still trying to take a photo.

“Arthur if you don't put that camera down I swear to God,”

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Boy, I'm about to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

“No you won't,” The blonde one chuckled, only infuriating Dutch more.

Dutch proceeded to quickly walk over to Arthur, who started to put his camera away to avoid it breaking.

“What you going to do, oh fearless leader?”

“You god damn child” Dutch growled before he attempted to hit Arthur, who ducked before he'd be hit, once again, ducking as Dutch attempted to hit him. “You're getting slow, old man,” Arthur laughed all the while Dutch failed horribly at laying a single finger on the largely built man. Everyone was watching at this point, which infuriated Dutch even more since he couldn't even touch Arthur. “Arthur, I swear-” his sentence was cut short as Arthur kicked his feet out from under him, Dutch now laying on the ground in the middle of camp, absolutely petrified at the on coming looks from his followers.

“Need a hand?” Arthur asked as he offered a hand to Dutch to pull him up.

The man on the ground swatted the others hand away, getting up himself, still extremely embarrassed.

"So, I get that picture now?"

Dutch, gave out a defeated sigh as he muttered “Yeah..”

As he pulled the camera out of his weathered satchel, he put his arm around the older man; “Smile,” and Dutch did as he said. Soon after the camera flashed, “Are we done now?” “Mhm.” Dutch soon sauntered over to the edge of camp, relaxing on a rock; “I'm never going to hear the end of this” he muttered, thinking there was no one around. “Nope” an older man chuckled. “Hey Hosea.” Dutch said, as he plotted ways to get a bit of humiliating revenge on Arthur.


End file.
